NCIS (TV Series)
NCIS is a TV Series currently in its 15th Season and airs on Tuesdays at 8 O'Clock on CBS. It is the spin-off of JAG witched aired for 10 Seasons. Its pilot episodes aired as a two-parter in JAG's 8th Season. Series Regulars Current *Rocky Carrol as Director Leon Vance (Season 6-) *Mark Harmon as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Season 1-) *Sean Murray as Special Agent Timothy McGee (Season 2-) *Emily Wickersham as Special Agent Eleanor Bishop (Season 11-) *David McCallum as Medical Examiner Donald Mallard (Season 1-) *Brian Dietzen as Assistant Medical Examiner James Palmer (Season 10-) *Wilmer Valderrama as Special Agent Nicholas Torres (Season 14-) *Maria Bello as Special Agent Jacqueline Sloane (Season 15-) *Diona Reasonover as Forensic Specialist Kasie Hines (Season 16-) Former *Sasha Alexander as Special Agent Caitlin Todd (Seasons 1-2) *Lauren Holly as Director Jennifer Shepard (Seasons 3-5) *Cote de Pablo as Special Agent Ziva David (Seasons 3-10) *Michael Weatherly as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. (Seasons 1-13) *Jennifer Esposito as Special Agent Alexandra Quinn (Season 14) *Duane Henry as Officer Clayton Reeves (Seasons 14-15) *Pauley Perrette as Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto (Seasons 1-15) Failed Please Note These Cast Were Never Main Cast Members But Were Originally Meant To But The Audience Did Not React Well To Them. *Robyn Lively as Special Agent Vivian Blackadder Recurring Cast *Joe Spano as FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell *Alan Dale as Thomas Marrow *Muse Watson as NCIS Special Agent Michael Franks *Ralph Waite as Jackson Gibbs *Robert Wagner as Anthony DiNozzo Sr. *Diane Neal as CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin *Matt L. Jones as NCIS Special Agent Ned Dornegent *Michael Mouri as Mossad Director Eli David *Jamie Lee Curtis as Dr. Samantha Ryan *Sarah Jane Morris as NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barret *Enrique Murciano as CIA Special Agent Ray Cruz *David Dayan Fisher as CIA Special Agent Trent Kort *Rena Sofer as Allison Hart *Lisa Lapira as NCIS Special Agent Michele Lee *Susanna Thompson as Hollis Mann *Scottie Thompson as Dr. Jeanne Benoit *Jessica Steen as NCIS Special Agent Puala Cassidy *Pancho Demmings as Gerald Jackson Special Guest Stars * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts (Seasons 1,14-15) * John M. Jackson as Admiral A.J. Chegwidden (Season 10) * Scott Bakula as NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride (Seasons 13-14) * Lucas Black as NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle (Seasons 13-14) * Zoe McLellan as NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody (Season 13) * Shalita Graant as NCIS Special Agent Sonja Percy (Season 13) Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 *Season 15 Spin-Offs *NCIS:Los Angeles is the first spin-off of NCIS who's back door episodes aired during NCIS' 6th Season. *NCIS:New Orleans is the second spin-off of NCIS who's back door episodes aired during NCIS' 11th Season. Trivia * Sasha Alexander who portrayed Caitlin Todd in the first two Seasons decided to leave, because she believed the show would not be renewed, as such Kate was killed off in the Season Two finale "Twilight" * Lauren Holly who portrayed Jennifer Shepard left the show for unknown reasons after three Seasons (3-5), resulting in Jenny being murdered in the Season 5 finale "Judgement Day Part 2". * Cote de Pablo who portrayed Ziva David left the show to pursue other acting careers after eight Seasons (3-10), resulting in Ziva moving back to Israel. * Michael Weatherly who portrayed Anthony DiNozzo in the first thirteen Seasons of the show decided to leave to pursue other acting careers, resulting in Tony to leave NCIS to take care of his newly found daughter. * Jennifer Esposito who portrayed Alexandra Quinn in season fourteen decided to leave to pursue other acting careers, resulting in Alex to take a leave of absence form NCIS to care for her elderly mother. * Duane Henry who portrayed Clayton Reeves for two seasons (14-15) left the show when Clay was killed in the episode "Two Steps Back". * Pauley Perrette who portrayed Abigail Sciuto in the first fifteen seasons of the show decided to leave for unknown reasons, resulting in Abby to leave NCIS to start a chaity for homless people in Clay's name and memory. Category:TV Shows